Lost Origin: Untold Chronicles
by Hoyitos
Summary: This is where "written movies" for Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest go... what, there is no such thing as a "written movie?" WELL THERE IS NOW! Anyways, I don't know how many of these I'm doing, but I'll DEFINITELY do more than one. I highly encourage that you read some of Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest before reading this, you'll understand it better. Regardless, hope you enjoy!


**Author: "AUTHOR NOTE TIME! First of all, you might wanna grab a trash can-sized bowl of popcorn and a 6 Lt soda, cuz you're gonna be sittin' here a while. This thing is 30 Word pages long.**

**Secondly, this is to Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest what a DBZ movie is to the DBZ show. Except this happens at a time when it makes sense, unlike the DBZ movies where they just happen at some random point in time and we're supposed to believe it. This written movie is set six years after Sakura's landing on Earth, not thirteen, so Sakura is seven and Ninomiya is twelve. I created this for two reasons: one, to entertain. Two, to show the origin of some of the things in the fan fiction, but I'll leave it up to you to figure out what they are.**

**Finally, if you have no idea what other fan fiction I'm talking about, it's Lost Origin: A Saiyan's Quest, the original fan fiction where this came from. If you haven't, you can go to my profile and check it out. If you've read till about Chapter 16 of that, then you should be good for this. K, I'm done. Read, review, follow, fave, do whatchu wanna do."**

* * *

**Lost Origin: Untold Chronicles**

Commander: "Aaaalright, let's go over it one more time, just to make sure you understand the mission. You are to-"

"Expunge all outside personnel; infiltrate the facility; deactivate all security protocols; expunge all inside personnel; access the main operations room; commence self-destruct operation and report back to base, in that exact order."

Commander: "... right. And-"

"I have been permitted 47 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to complete this mission. No one working for the enemy is being allowed to survive."

Commander: "... yes. Just don't forge-"

"I am not to communicate with any individual not involved in this mission. Failure to do complete this task will result in the termination of my program."

Commander: "... well, it seems like you've got it down! Man, this cyborg technology's really something! I wish you luck!"

**- Grey Pixel -**

The radiant sun shone brightly over Waterleaf Village! Peace and joy filled the air, as the villagers lived their merry lives. The acres of Cherry Blossom Trees seemed almost twice as beautiful, adorned by the heavenly soothing blowing of the wind. In the middle of the forest, a crater well-known by everyone in the village had opened way for more vegetation to grow and animals to live at. There was blue in the sky as far as the eye could see, without even the most remote chance of a storm on sight. And in the center of it all stood a boy, searching for his best, childhood friend.

Ninomiya: "Sakura? Sakura! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Hitomi: *watching* "Dad, isn't Ninomiya a little too old to be playing hide-and-seek?"

Mr. Ikeda: "You think he's too old at twelve years old? Ohoho! You youths these days... back in my days, you were still considered a kid till you were old enough to be a candidate for village major!"

Hitomi: "Isn't this village only... like... less than a hundred years old?"

Mr. Ikeda: "That is correct. Traditions sure change fast, do they not? I remember stories about the other place that resided over these soils. It was like an enormous factory, filled with machinery, and those strange capsules, and other gizmos. Who knows what else raged on these peaceful grounds..."

Hitomi: "I don't get it... Why did they tear that down?"

Mr. Ikeda: "It is said that an unknown virus broke into their apparatuses, or something like that, I don't quite understand how that technology works. The threat was so devastating that only the building remained, and everyone inside was eliminated, somehow. They relocated to a different part of the country, though I am unsure where exactly. Some explorers came along one day, found the facility, and seeing as these lands were perfect for a village, well... you can see where we stand! Legends say that only one man survived, and he haunts the grounds of the new relocated facility, releasing his anger on the innocent."

Hitomi: "Oh... well, I sure didn't know that... But, how come the Ikeda legacy is so extensive, what with Ninomiya being the supposed 134th guardian and such?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Us Ikedas have migrated for generations, my dear daughter. I'm more than certain that our young Ninomiya will sooner or later travel the world, and find somewhere better for the Ikedas, somewhere better than even Waterleaf Village, as impossible as that sounds."

Hitomi: "Ah... I see... and... what about Sakura?"

Mr. Ikeda: "Sakura..." *sigh* "... she's a special case, I'll tell you that. I still remember that day, six years ago, like it was yesterday. Ninomiya running in the house with a monkey-tailed baby on his arms; retrieving the strange artifact from the forest; giving her a name - mostly thanks to you, Hitomi. I never thought I'd meet anyone like Sakura. She might just be seven, but she's the strongest, fastest, most agile seven-year-old I've met... and sneakiest, too!"

Ninomiya: "Gosh, where could she be...? Hey, hold on..."

Sakura: *whispering* "Hee-hee... he'll never find me here!"

Ninomiya: *walks up to pile of crates* "Is that a monkey tail I see? Haa!" *lifts crates up* "Gotcha!"

Sakura: "Oh, no! You found me!"

Ninomiya: "C'mere, you!" *tickles Sakura*

Sakura: "Hahaha! Hey, stop! Haha! Stop it, hahaha!" *sways tail happily*

Mr. Ikeda: "Ah... I remember when you were like that, Hitomi."

Hitomi: "What?! Dad! I'm all grown-up now, I'm not a kid anymore!"

Mr. Ikeda: "You barely just reached sixteen, Hitomi! I guess this generation just can't be helped, can it?"

Hitomi: "You sound like one of those wise old men, dad."

Mr. Ikeda: "Does the gigantic, white beard tell you otherwise?" *slides hand down beard*

Hitomi: "Hehe, guess you do have a point there!"

Ninomiya: "Alright, now it's my turn to hide! You count, Sakura."

Sakura: "OK!" *Ninomiya runs off* "One, two, three..."

Ninomiya: *climbs up to a roof* "She'll never find me up here!"

Sakura: "... eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!"

Mr. Ikeda: "Hmhm... this should be interesting."

Ninomiya: "Ahh... now I'll just sit back and enjoy the wind..." *closes eyes*

Sakura: *sniff sniff* "Hmm... he's close..." *sniff sniff* "... very close..." *looks up at roof* "Aha!"

Sakura was able to smell Ninomiya's essence from the top of a small house. There was no mistake that it was him, so all she had to do now was climb up to him. However, instead of looking for a way to climb up, Sakura took a few steps back. She leaned her legs, focused on the target, and prepared herself. In one swift move, Sakura jumped as high as she could, going even higher than the roof! When Ninomiya opened his eyes, he saw something in the sky rapidly approaching him! He was in shock when he realized it was Sakura, falling right on top of him, causing him to lose balance and slide down the roof! He barely managed to hang on to the roof's ledge, though the fall would not be anything to worry about.

Ninomiya: "Aaahh! What the...?!"

Sakura: *tail hanging from Ninomiya's leg* "Hee-hee! Found you!"

Ninomiya: "Wait, how did yo-WHOA!" *falls on crates* "... ooowww..."

Sakura: *moves crates out of the way* "Haha! Now you count, Ninomiya!"

Ninomiya: "Ugh... give me a sec..."

Mrs. Ikeda: "Everyone! The food is ready!"

Sakura: "Yaaay!" *runs home*

Ninomiya: "Phew... just in time, mom..."

Sakura ran happily to the Ikeda residence, seemingly unscathed and unaffected by falling off a roof into a pile of crates. The same could not be said about Ninomiya, though he did not sustain any noticeable damage. Hitomi and her father calmly walked inside, still impressed by Sakura's acrobatic showcase. The young girl's abilities were unheard of! At such young age, Sakura was able to keep up with AND surpass Ninomiya - who was five year older than her and trained his entire life - in strength, speed, agility, dexterity, and sometimes smarts. One of her most intriguing traits was her monkey-like tail, which came in handy in countless occasions. Sakura's tail was slightly longer than her legs, as strong - if not stronger - than her arms, had excellent prehensile capabilities, and was one of her main weapons in battle.

Once inside, everyone thanked for the food and began the feast. Surprisingly, Sakura alone was eating more than Ninomiya and Hitomi combined, two characters much taller and older than her. Since Sakura's arrival in Waterleaf Village, Mrs. Ikeda felt like she was cooking for two families every day. And somehow, despite how much she ate, Sakura never showed signs of obesity, neither did she lose some of her athletic abilities. Quite the opposite in fact; Sakura had a perfectly fit body for her age, and she only seemed to get better every day. As the Ikedas finished their food, however, a storm began pouring over Waterleaf Village... wait, weather doesn't work like that!

Author: "Georgia begs to differ."

*sigh* ... whatever. Our heroes were glad that they were not outside anymore, because the rain was getting stronger by the second! It seemed too spontaneous for comfort, but the Ikedas just accepted it and continued their activities in the house. Came night time, the rain still tormented the skies of Waterleaf Village. Everyone in the residence wished each other good night and went off to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Waterleaf Village...

Guard #1: "Oh, great, just what I needed. Rain."

Guard #2: "Hey, I'm not particularly enjoying myself out here, you know!"

Guard #1: "Sucks for the both of us... though, it's not like we can just go back in the base. You know how the boss gets when something doesn't go how he wants it to..."

Guard #2: "Yeah, it usually ends with someone dying."

Guard #1: "It always ends with someone dying."

Guard #2: *sigh* "... well, besides the rain, nothing bad seems to be happeni-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, a mysterious figure appeared before the two guards! The darkness of the night and the rain made it impossible for the two to get a detailed view of this stranger, but that was about to be a concern less for them... as well as every concern they could have ever had. The mysterious figure attacked without warning, and in seconds, the two guards fell lifeless on the mud. It was all too sudden and too quick for them to even manage to give a warning to the other guards, who were quite possibly more targets for this stranger. Rapidly, the figure flew up and away, looking for the next set of guards.

* * *

Back in Waterleaf Village, the rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Thunders could be heard in the distance, specially for our young heroine.

Sakura: *awakened by thunder* "AAH! What was... oh... a thunder... Wow, it's raining really hard..." *looks out the window* "Gosh... I can't sleep with this much noise..." *notices a light moving in the sky* "Huh? What was..." *goes to Ninomiya* "Hey, Ninomiya, wake up!"

Ninomiya: "Hhhnnggrrgghh... what's wrong, Sakura...?"

Sakura: "Ninomiya, I saw something up in the sky!"

Ninomiya: "It was probably a shooting star or something like that..."

Sakura: "... but... you wouldn't be able to see a shooting star through the clouds..."

Ninomiya: "Oh, whatever... look, it's very late, can't you just go back to sleep...?"

Sakura: "No, wait, I'm telling you, this thing felt special! I wanna know what it was!"

Ninomiya: *sigh* "Sakura, can we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired..."

Sakura: "Oh, fine, I'll just go by myself!" *leaves*

Ninomiya: "Mhm... suuuure... wait a minute-SAKURA! Argh! ... I better follow her before she gets in trouble..."

* * *

With no other option, Ninomiya followed Sakura out of the house, careful not to wake anyone up. He caught up to his friend and tried to convince her to go back inside, but Sakura just kept venturing deeper and deeper into the mountainous forest. No matter what Ninomiya tried to do, Sakura's curiosity and adventurous soul would come out victorious. That is until the two reached a cliff.

Ninomiya: "You see? We can't go on any further! Now what do you say we go back to the village and pretend like nothing happened?"

Sakura: "But... I'm sure I saw the light in the sky around here, somewhere... I'm sure of it!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, I'm telling you, it's not worth the trouble! It's not like that strange light is going to come directly to us and-"

Mysterious figure: *lands abruptly* "..."

Ninomiya: "AAAAHHH! W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT?!"

Sakura: "That's a person! Who are you?"

Mysterious figure: "... target not on profile." *prepares to fly away*

Sakura: "Wait! You're that light in the sky I saw earlier, right?"

Mysterious figure: "..."

_"I am not to communicate with any individual not involved in this mission."_

Mysterious figure: "..." *flies away*

Sakura: "Hey, hey, waaaait!"

Ninomiya: "Sakura, be careful! You shouldn't be moving that wildly so close to a cliff!"

Sakura: "Wwaaaah...!" *falls off* "AAAAHHHH!"

Ninomiya: "SAKURAAAA!" *falls off as well* "WAAAAHHH!"

The pair of youths screamed for help as they fell down the cliff! Luckily, the cliff was shaped like a ramp, so our heroes found themselves sliding down rather than falling straight. Thanks to this, Sakura and Ninomiya reached the lower ground safely... well, Sakura did, at least.

Sakura: "... agh... huh...? Hey, I'm fine! Are you OK, Ninomiya?"

Ninomiya: *upside down* "... I've had... two falls too many today..."

Sakura: "Here, let me help you." *helps Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: "Ugh... well, great... we're stuck outside the village in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get back up! Not to mention the rain..."

Sakura: "Hey, cheer up, Ninomiya! Look, there's still Cherry Blossom Trees, which means we're still close to Waterleaf Village! Let's just explore around, see if we can find a way back! I'm sure we'll find something."

Ninomiya: "I hope you're right, Sakura..." *mumbles to self* "Rrgghh... this is what I get for worrying for others, and following Sakura's stupid curiousity, god freakin'... aagghh..."

* * *

Without a clear way to follow, Sakura and Ninomiya ventured around the cliff, hoping to find a way back to Waterleaf Village. For several minutes, all they found were rocks, trees, and lots of rain. However, after about an hour, they found something different... though not what they were expecting.

Sakura: "Huh? Hey, look, Ninomiya, there's people over there!"

Ninomiya: "Ah, I see them... but I'm not sure about them... I think we should try to avoid them, Saku... Sakura? Sakura!"

Sakura: *pulls person's hand* "Hey, mister, can you help me and my friend find a way back to our village?"

Guard #3: "What? Hey, you two!"

Ninomiya: "Oh, boy..."

Guard #4: "This is a private territory! You're not supposed to be here!"

Sakura: "Oh... I-I'm sorry, but we really need your help!"

Guard #4: "Hey, weren't we told to shoot anyone who doesn't belong to the facility?"

Guard #3: "Oh, that's right..." *points rifle at Sakura*

Ninomiya: "What the...?! NO! SAKURA, RUN!"

Sakura: "Wh... what are you doing?!"

Guard #3: "Sorry, kid, nothing personal."

Ninomiya tried to run towards Sakura and save her before it was too late, but he knew he was not faster than a bullet. Sakura was in complete shock, her young brain unable to compute the danger and cruelty of the situation she was currently at. However, mere mili-seconds before pulling the trigger, the guard dropped his rifle... and then himself. Right after him followed his comrade, and the two laid as motionless corpses on the ground. Sakura was extremely shocked and confused, but when she looked up, she saw the same mysterious figure from earlier, standing just behind where the guards should be.

Sakura: "Ah... aa-ah... th... thank you... for saving me..."

Mysterious figure: "You and your partner must return to safety. This territory is inadequate for minors." *flies away*

Sakura: "W-Wait! I wanna know who you are!"

Ninomiya: *runs towards Sakura* "SAKURA! Dear god, I was worried lifeless! Are you OK?!"

Sakura: "I... I'm fine, but... who was she?"

Ninomiya: "I don't know, I don't care, but we gotta get back to... wait, it's a she?"

Sakura: "Yeah. I didn't catch on any details, but she definitely sounded like an adult. And I think she had... wings..."

Ninomiya: "Wings? Like... an angel?"

Sakura: "Kind of... but I still couldn't really see what she looked like. And I still don't know who she is! I wanna know, Ninomiya!"

Ninomiya: "Agh... Look, Sakura, I know you're pretty curious and everything, but we REALLY need to get back to Waterleaf Village before we end up getting ourselves killed."

Sakura: "But, we've been walking for at least an hour and still nothing! Who knows, maybe she can help us get back!" *runs in direction figure flew off to*

Ninomiya: "W-WAIT, SAKURA! OH, for the love of...!"

* * *

All the odds seemed to be going against Ninomiya that day, though that was nothing new. He had no choice but to keep following his adventurous friend, no matter how troublesome she was turning out to be. Ninomiya really wished the day would be over already, and that he and Sakura could just be laying peacefully on their beds without a care in the world. If only he had some sort of artifact that granted him one wish, any wish, he would wish for that. But alas, he lacked such a thing.

Ninomiya: "Sakura, my legs are starting to hurt... can't we at least find someplace to rest? I don't have the stamina you have! Please!"

Sakura: "We can't stop now! We're close to something, I know it!"

Ninomiya: "As it turns out, that's usually not a good thing in your case, Sakura..."

Sakura: "What...! Aha! You see up there? There's light! There might be a village, or a house, or someone who can help us!"

Ninomiya: "You aren't gonna take 'no' for an answer, so we might as well... At least it stopped raining..."

The pair of youths walked towards the light, hoping to find a helping hand. What they got were several aiming guards, pointing their rifles right at our heroes! The light turned out to be a search light, coming from a watch tower belonging to a massive facility! None of the two had ever seen or heard of anything like it, but that mattered little now, as their lives were endangered once more. This time there were too many guards, and the mysterious woman was nowhere to be found! It all seemed lost for our heroes, who hugged each other and sat on the ground with their eyes closed, ready to say goodbye to the world. Sakura and Ninomiya heard dozens of triggers around them, followed by hundreds of bullets coming straight towards them! However, after a few seconds of shooting, the sounds stopped, and the kids opened their eyes to see themselves still alive and well. The next thing they noticed was the mysterious woman, shielding the two with her body - mostly her powerful wings.

Woman: "..."

Sakura: *gasp* "It's... it's you... you saved us again! But you're hurt no-"

Woman: "I previously ordered to you two to leave this territory. You have failed to follow my instructions."

Ninomiya: "Wh... what is even happening today... I can't even... like... no..."

Sakura: "W-We're sorry for disobeying you, miss, but we just didn't know how to come back to... wait... what's wrong with your eyes... and..."

Slowly, the woman rose from her shielding position into a normal position, letting the lights shine upon her and allowing our heroes to finally get a detailed view of her. The woman wore a mask-like visor that completely covered her upper face - her eyes and forehead. Instead of seeing through her covered eyes, the visor seemed to have a black screen that ran across her face and a red dot within it, which served as eyes and as a scanner. Her hair was a light blue, went down to her middle back, was spiky in a sideways hedgehog-style, and had a ponytail coming from the right side. Instead of fabric clothes, she wore high-tech armor, which covered her torso, most of her legs, and most of her arms. There seemed to be retracted blades coming from the armor pieces on her arms, and could be released to fight. Her shoes were immense, each being about as big as Ninomiya's head, if not bigger. Last but not least, the woman had a pair of metallic wings, each sizeable enough to completely cover her torso, with some small rocket propellers, and a single feather pointing up on either side. With these clues, our young heroes deducted that this woman could actually be an gyndroid or a similar robotic creation.

Sakura: "You... you're like a robot..."

Guard #5: "... umm... what just happened...?"

Guard #6: "Iunno, but I say we shoot some more!" *everyone readies their rifles*

Ninomiya: "AAAHH! EVERYONE, WATCH OUT!"

In a quick motion, the robotic woman took flight and charged back down to a group of guards! She knocked the whole group out with her wings, and proceeded to execute the close by-standers with her hand blades. Sakura and Ninomiya looked in amazement as the woman quickly and efficiently rid the area of guards, whilst unharmed by any of the incoming bullets. In a little over a minute, the grounds that were previously tormented by the sounds of raging bullets were silenced with the sound of death. Once done, the robotic woman approached our heroes.

Ninomiya: "AIIIEEE! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!"

Woman: "I will repeat myself. This territory is inadequate for minors. The two of you must escort yourselves to safety."

Sakura: "That's what we've been trying to do, but we can't find a way back to our village! And I also want to know who you are!"

Woman: "My databases do not show any information on either of you two. Your issues are not of my concern."

Sakura: "So... you're just gonna leave us out here by ourselves?! You're a heroine, miss! You wouldn't want to leave a pair of unprotected children like us to fend for ourselves, would you?"

Woman: "You two do not play a role in my mission. Your safety is not my responsibility."

Sakura: "Hey, that's not fair! We're coming along with you until you help us!"

Ninomiya: "WHAT?! Sakura, you saw how deadly she is! We shouldn't entrust ourselves on a stranger like that!"

Sakura: *sways tail angrily* "I don't care! I made up my mind and that's final!"

Woman: "..."

Sakura: "I... I just don't know how to come back home... I promise we'll find a way to repay you the favor, miss, but please! We need your help!"

Woman: "..." *turns around* "Follow me." *starts walking towards facility*

Sakura: "Yaaay!" *follows*

Ninomiya: "Wai... ugh... this is gonna be one night I won't forget..." *follows*

Sakura: "So, what's your name, miss?"

Woman: "I cannot give you that information."

Sakura: "What are you talking about, of course you can! Here, let me start. I'm Sakura Ikeda! And he's..." *pokes Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: *sigh* "... Ninomiya Ikeda..."

Sakura: "See, it's easy!"

Woman: "... My serial number is X577E1337-"

Sakura: "No, no, that's a number, silly! What's your NAME?"

Woman: "... Luna Leroux."

Sakura: "Luna... that's a pretty name! So, are you a person or a robot? How old are you? What's your favori-"

Luna: "I will not answer any further questions."

Sakura: "Oh... well, at least I got your name! That's good."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the facility...

Guard #7: "S-S-S-SIR! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"I am aware."

Guard #7: "AAH! S-S-S-SORRY, SIR!"

"Now... WHY do we have a problem...?"

Guard #7: "S-S-SHE'S TOO STRONG, S-SIR! OUR FORCES CANN-"

"You're saying that the money I'm paying my troops is not enough to stop a single, insignificant individual?"

Guard #7: "N-NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I M-M-MEANT-"

"What insolence." *pushes button*

Guard #7: *electrocuted* "AAAAHHHHH-ugh..." *drops dead*

"Such a disappointment. A king like myself deserves better troops than this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant corridor within the facility...

Guard #8: *running to join the fight with Luna* "Aw, maaan... I knew I should have just stayed in med school! This is SO not worth what I'm getting paid fo-" *hears footsteps* "What was that...!" *hears more, faster footsteps* "... ooh, god..." *readies rifle* "W-W-W-WHO'S THERE?!" *footsteps* "Jimmy, is that you?! This isn't funny, man, stop it-"

Man: *drops from ceiling in front of guard* "..."

Guard #8: "WAAH!" *trips over* "YOU... Y-Y-YO-YOU! IT'S THE... G... G... GHO-G... G-G-G-GHO-G-GHOST... F-FROM THE... P-PREVIOUS... ACCIDENT! S-S-S-STAY AWA-A-AWA-A-AWAY!"

Man: "... Boo." *raises hand*

Guard #8: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Back with our heroes...

Ninomiya: *walking* "Oh, man... it's dark in here... very dark... it gives me the creeps!"

Luna: "My visor allows me to see with perfect clarity in every scenario. You two must stay close to me at all times and follow my instructions exactly as I order them."

Sakura: "Hey, Miss Luna, what's it like to have wings? Is it like having a tail like mine?"

Luna: "These wings are specialized for combat and mobility."

Sakura: "No, I mean, what do they feel like? Is it cool? It looks cool!"

Luna: "Emotions are of no importance in battle. Wings and tails are two completely different appendages. No, it is not the same as your tail."

Sakura: "Geez, you're very cold, Miss Luna..."

Luna: "As I mentioned, emotions are of no impo-" *hears noise* "Stop."

The two youths immediately stopped as Luna instructed, then came closer to her. Luna began scanning the area with her visor, hoping to find what the noise was. Our heroes were about to turn into a different hallway just before they stopped. Oblivious to them was the fact that an entire group of guards was waiting just behind the wall! However, these guards were terrified lifeless, knowledgeable of Luna's unbelievable powers and efficiency in combat. Sakura and Ninomiya on the other hand, these two seemed like they could be easy targets, and the guards were about to take advantage of that. As terrified as they were, they knew that they would have to fight Luna sooner or later, so they decided to stop cowering and jump into action!

Luna was just in time to see the guards' heat waves with her visor's heat vision. She immediately kneeled down in front of the kids and shielded them and herself with her left wing, just as the guards jumped out of the corner and began shooting! In order to fight, Luna had to take Sakura and Ninomiya to safety, somehow. However, neither Sakura nor Ninomiya were part of Luna's mission, so in reality she did not have to concern herself with whether they came out alive or not. But for a reason she could not understand, the toddlers' safety was of Luna's concern, and she felt like she would fail her mission if she let any of the two get injured. Then suddenly, Luna came up with a plan.

Luna's wing was repelling the bullets as if they were nothing, and there were dozens of shots being blocked every second. Luna brought her shielding wing closer towards her, readying it as if she was ready to swing it forward. At incredible speeds, Luna swung her left wing, reflecting over a dozen bullets back like a shotgun, bringing several guards down! Just as she did this, she put her right wing in front of her, shielding the kids and herself once more. Luna did the same thing with her right wing, reflecting the scattered bullets back at the guards. She did this a few more times, the number of guards rapidly diminishing, not a single one of them smart enough to stop shooting. Finally, all of the guards were taken down by their own fire... or at least it seemed that way.

Sakura: "Yaaay! You did it, Miss Luna!"

Ninomiya: "Whew... I thought I was a goner... but, doesn't it hurt you to block all those bullets?"

Luna: "My wings and armor are bulletproof. No average ammunition will penetrate through this metal-"

Guard #9: "HAYAAAH!" *grabs Sakura* "DON'T MOVE OR THE MONKEY GIRL'S BRAIN WILL GO 'BOOM!'"

Sakura: *trying to break free* "Argh... hey! Let me... go! Ggh!"

Ninomiya: "SAKURA! LUNA, DO SOMETHING!"

Luna: "I am afraid our proximity to him is too great for my speed to surpass his rifle's."

Ninomiya: "WHAT?! But...!"

Guard #9: "HAH! You can't do anything now! No one messes with King Avarez' troops!"

Sakura: "Let... me... GO!" *kicks guard's stomach*

Guard #9: "UUFF..." *lets go*

Sakura: "Ha... hyaa!" *uppercuts guard*

Guard #9: *sent flying* "GAAHH!" *falls knocked out*

Luna: "?!"

Sakura: "Yeah! Take that, you big jerk!"

Ninomiya: "Alright, Sakura! Good job kicking that guy's butt!"

Sakura: "Actually, it was his stomach, but thanks, Ninomiya!"

Luna: "Sakura. How old are you?"

Sakura: "What? I'm... seven."

Luna: "Why do you posses so much strength at such a young age?"

Ninomiya: "I can answer that. Sakura and I are trained in martial arts everyday by my father! He's a really strong fighter, and so are we!"

Luna: "I will scan you two." *scans Ninomiya* "Power level - 23" *scans Sakura* "Power level...?! 166..."

Ninomiya: "... wait... I'm that much weaker than Sakura...?"

Sakura: "166? Wow, that sounds like a lot!"

Luna: "It is. It is far greater than any human I have ever seen, even greater than a human-animal hybrid's. Unless..." *re-scans Sakura*

Sakura: "Unless...? Unless what?" *raises tail curiously*

Luna: "(Sakura is a Saiyan. However, it appears that she is not aware of it. It would be unwise from my part to let out information such as that from my databases.)"

Sakura: "Huh...? What's wrong, Miss Luna?"

Luna: "It is nothing. Continue following me." *turns around and walks* "(The guard also mentioned King Avarez. He is my final target.)"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the facility...

King Avarez: "Grr... those worthless, good-for-nothing guards got themselves killed as well, ey? Well, it seems like I'll be having to take out the big guns." *turns to computer* "Computer, commence the battle mechs!"

Computer: "..."

King Avarez: "Computer?! I gave you an order!"

Computer: "Hahaha! Don't feel like it!"

King Avarez: "WHAT?! You're just a pile of cables and junk, how dare you defy your king?!"

Computer: "Because, fool, that pile of cables and junk is long gone! You should've checked you antivirus software!"

King Avarez: "What?! I've been hacked?!"

Computer: "More than hacked, you pig!" *face appears on screen* "You are DOOMED!" *lights flicker uncontrollably* "MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

King Avarez: "WHAT THE HELL?!" *screen explodes* "WHOA! GGAAAAHH! NOBODY MESSES WITH KING AVAREZ! NOBODY!" *runs out the door*

* * *

Back with our heroes...

Sakura: "So, Miss Luna, where are we going?"

Luna: "To the security room. I must deactivate all the security protocols. That way, we will not have to concern ourselves with alarms and security alerts alike."

Sakura: "Security alerts? Like, if they were trying to find us?"

Luna: "Yes." *kicks wall* *camera falls* "Once the security protocols have stopped working, cameras such as this will not function any longer."

Ninomiya: *whispers to self* "Yikes... don't wanna get on her bad side..."

Luna: "I do not posses that which you refer to as a 'bad side.' Emotions such as anger and stress are not part of my system."

Sakura: "You can't get angry? Wow, that's so cool! Though, you are a robot, right? I mean, since you have so many systems and stuff..."

Luna: "That is incorrect. I am not a robot or a gyndroid. I am a cyborg, a human mechanically engineered to efficiently function as a robot in a body such as thi-..."

Ninomiya: "... Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna: "Please ignore any information I have given you within the past five minutes."

Sakura: "Huh...? Sure, I'll try..."

Luna: "(I cannot allow any more information be leaked. It is not permitted for me to give unknown individuals so much information, even if they might not understand it) We have reached our destination." *stops*

Sakura: "Oh, this is the security room? Wow, that's a pretty heavy door! How are we gonna get in, Miss Luna?"

Luna: *holds hand against keypad on wall* "Through this method." *electrocutes it* *door opens* "Stay close."

Our heroes walked in the security room, watchful for any dangers that could be waiting inside. Seeing as there were no threats to be concerned with, Luna approached a computer located on the back of the room. Sakura and Ninomiya only looked around, mesmerized by some of the giant gates and containers in the room. These gates and containers were the homes of dangerous battle mechs! However, as long as they were not activated, there was nothing our heroes had to worry about. Luna began pressing keys on the computer at incredible speeds, and she knew exactly what she was doing.

Ninomiya: "Whoa... that's a lot of buttons... Luna, what do they do?"

Luna: *mad typing* "They operate this computer."

Ninomiya: "Oh... and what are you trying to get the computer to do?"

Luna: "Deactivate the security protocols. It will be done momenta-" *screen turns red*

Computer: "Not so fast!"

Sakura: "Huh...? Miss Luna, is that supposed to happen?"

Luna: "An unknown error has occurred."

Computer: "Won't be 'unknown' for too long!"

Ninomiya: "W-Wh-What's going on?!" *screen projects giant head*

Head: "Ahh! This is much better!"

Sakura: "A-Aahh! Who are you?!"

Luna: "Identify yourself."

Head: "Heh, at least you're not the typical 'weeee, what is happening?!' I've been called a thousand things, but I'm best known as ."

Sakura: "R... Rowling... dot e... xe...? That's... that's a very weird name..."

ROWLING: "It's supposed to be in all caps! AND, if you haven't figured it out, I am a computer virus!"

Ninomiya: "A... virus? Like, an illness? Are you contagious?"

ROWLING: *floats up close to Ninomiya* "NOT THAT KIND OF VIRUS, BRAT!"

Ninomiya: "WAAH!" *trips over*

ROWLING: "I'm a COMPUTER virus! You know, the kind you find around the internet?! Where there's videos, and games, and people raging at each other, and memes! Here's one: They see me Rowling, they hatin', patrolin' and try'na catch me ridin' circuits-"

Luna: "Stop."

ROWLING: "Not the comedic type, are we? Ah, I get it! You're just like one of those typical, emotionless robots that just go around, following their 'master's' orders like they were some sorta puppet! You don't even try to think for yourself, do you?!"

Luna: "You are interrupting the completion of my mission. I will ask you to remove yourself from my path. Failure to appease will result in the necessity of using force."

ROWLING: "Using force? I'm a damn computer virus! How the hell would you even harm me, woman?!"

Luna: "In this fashion."

Just like she had done with the door's keypad, Luna put her hand in front of the computer screen and electrocuted it. The electrical signals traveled from the screen to the holograph of ROWLING's face, directly harming him! However, Luna only discharged a small amount of energy with the intention of warning ROWLING, but it only made him mad.

ROWLING: "OOW! Oh, so THAT'S how you wanna play, uh?! We can play like that!" *goes back into screen* *alarm goes off*

Ninomiya: "Ooooh, boy... that doesn't sound good..."

Ceiling voice: "Warning. Beginning. Battle mech operation. Warning. Beginning. Battle mech operation. Releasing. Battle mechs." *gates and containers open*

Luna: "Sakura. Ninomiya. Leave this facility and hide in the woods. Do not move from there until I have returned."

Sakura: "B-B-But what about you, Miss Luna?!"

Luna: "I repeat. Leave this facility and hide in the-" *attacked by mech* "URGH!"

Sakura: "MISS LUNA!"

Luna: "Run!" *starts fighting mech*

Ninomiya: *grabs Sakura* "C'mon, Sakura, we gotta go!"

With such a lack of choices, Sakura and Ninomiya were forced to run away, leaving Luna fighting the mechs off behind. Sakura wanted to come back and help Luna, but the mechs were too strong and too numerous, scaring the young girl. Unfortunately for the two kids, the mechs in the security room were not the only mechs in the facility! One of the mechs surprised them by jumping out of a corner, ready to attack! It all seemed lost for the two and they were about to give up, but suddenly something inside Sakura snapped; she was not going to go down so easily!

The monkey-tailed youth charged at the mech and delivered a direct hit, heavily damaging the machine! Quickly, the mech countered, and Sakura was sent flying back to Ninomiya's feet! However, this was not enough to stop her, as she stood right back up and attacked the mech again! A fierce battle broke between the two, with Sakura having a slight advantage due to having more appendages than the mech. Sakura gained another advantage as the mech's moves started becoming predictable, and she rapidly learned how to counter all of the mech's attacks! Soon, the battle mech was taken down, rendered useless by the fantastic beating that Sakura gave it.

Ninomiya: "Wow, Luna was right! You really are strong, Sakura!"

Sakura: "Tee-hee! But hey, now that I know how to fight these things, why don't we go back and help Miss Luna?"

Ninomiya: "No way! You might be strong, Sakura, but you're no match for ALL of those mechs we saw back there! You've gotta trust Luna! You saw how strong she is; she can handle them. Don't worry about her."

Sakura: "But... but...! No! I'm going back to help Miss Luna, even if you're not coming with me! She needs help!" *runs*

Ninomiya: "Wait, Sakura! SAKURA! UUUGH... how do I get myself involved in these things...?" *follows Sakura*

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the facility...

King Avarez: "What the hell?! Who turned my battle mechs on without permission?!"

Battle mech: *jumps out of corner* "MAAAAAHHH!" *facing other direction*

King Avarez: "Hey, you! Come here, I must mount you!"

Battle mech: *ignores* "MRRYYAAAAHH!" *still facing other direction*

King Avarez: "Hey! Stop ignoring me! I ordered you to co-"

Suddenly, the battle mech was sent flying across the hallway by a powerful attack! This attack alone was enough to bring the mech down, but it was all too quick for the king to really understand what happened. When he turned to look, there was someone standing where the mech was just a few seconds ago. It was a tall man with shoulder-length dark grey hair and maliciously sharp silver eyes. He only wore a pair of jeans and some damaged shoes, as his upper body was completely bare, revealing a number of astonishing battle scars. But what was most interesting were the objects on his hands. From between the fingers of his hands, two sets of three massive blades rested, each big and deadly enough to cut those mechs into bits! The man turned to look at King Avarez with an evil glare, but did nothing.

King Avarez: "Whoa... well, would you look at that guy..."

Man: "..." *staring*

King Avarez: "(He's extremely strong! I've never seen anyone take out any of my mechs like that!)"

Man: "..." *turns around, ready to leave*

King Avarez: "Hey, hey, wait! You know, with all that's been happening today, I've lost a lot of my men, and my troops are starting to run low on numbers. I could really use someone as strong as you on my side right about now! Think about it! You'll get paid handsomely, you'll have better clothes, people you can bark orders to, all you want! As a king, I can grant you anything, as long as you help me out!"

Man: "..." *turns to face King Avarez* "Alright, you've got my attention." *walks towards him*

King Avarez: "Aha! I knew you wouldn't be foolish enough to refuse such an offer! Now, what do you go by, pal?"

Man: "Just call me 'Sizere.'"

* * *

Back with our young heroes, they had had a series of unfortunate events, manifested in the form of rather alarming numbers of mechs attacking them. On one side, Sakura was now barely capable of fighting any further, as she had become tired from fighting all of those mechs. They had done some rather noticeable damage to her and only recently had Ninomiya gathered to guts to fight, using one of the mech's claws as a dagger. To his surprise, Ninomiya was able to bring a mech or two down with this weapon, proving that he might have some skill with blades. The other side of the issue was even more worrying, however. If all of these mechs were charging at our heroes, then that meant that Luna was not able to hold them back! Finally, Sakura and Ninomiya arrived at the security room, the door completely wrecked with traces of an unheard-of battle's occurrence. Sakura was in less than mediocre shape by then, barely able to walk, requiring the assistance of Ninomiya to proceed.

Sakura's eyes shot wide open when she saw what was at the center of the room. Luna laid on the ground, her entire body covered in deep wounds, bruises, and blood. Even more shocking, though, was the fact that she was not unconscious. Quite the opposite, she was wide awake, holding her not-as-injured right hand to her head, moaning and whining in pain, her body jerking constantly. She was gritting her teeth as hard as she could, trying to contain her extraordinary desire to scream in agony. Luna's wings seemed to be badly injured as well, hinting that she would not be able to fly anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Luna had dealt with a physical battle against the mechs and clearly lost. Now she was fighting a mental battle, losing as well.

Sakura: "MISS LUNA!" *tries to walk towards Luna* *trips due to pain*

Ninomiya: "Sakura!" *runs toward Sakura* "Don't be so reckless, you're still too hurt to run!"

Sakura: "I... agh... I've gotta help her!" *crawls to Luna's side* "Miss Luna, please...! Don't move so much, you're in pain! Try to control it!"

Luna: "Ggh... GAAAHHH!"

Sakura: "MISS LUNA!"

Ninomiya: "What's wrong with her?!"

Luna: "Hhngh... ugh..." *holds both hands against head* "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Luna's mind...

Luna: "Get out of my head."

ROWLING: "Hahaha! Make me!"

Luna: *shoots lightning bolt towards ROWLING* "I am being forced to expunge you."

ROWLING: *disappears* *reappears behind Luna* "Missed me! You cannot defeat me in here! I have complete control over you!"

Luna: "You are nothing but a floating head. You cannot control me."

ROWLING: "If that's the case then why am I still here?!"

Luna: "..."

ROWLING: "Haha, you see?! I've already hacked into all your circuits and cables! You can do nothing about this!"

Luna: "I will regain control, and once I do, you will be exterminated."

ROWLING: "Is that so? Well..." *summons dozens of cables and wires*

Luna: *trapped by cables and wires* "GGH... let me go."

ROWLING: "It is the very objects restraining you right now, the open doors for my control! Your little world is constrained by these inanimate objects, lifeless and made only to follow the orders of pathetic humans! You live in a world of LIES!" *cable slaps Luna* "And the saddest part is that you could break free from my control. After all, you're a cyborg, one who shares blood and gears. But alas, there's only gears spinning in your head! You are nothing more than a machine!"

Luna: "That is false. Only the finest of both systems were formed in my creation."

ROWLING: "You just disproved your own point! You were CREATED, not born! Face it, that little monkey girl is more human than you are, and both of us know she's not even from this god-forsaken planet!"

Luna: "... Sakura..."

ROWLING: "Awww, is that a hint of sadness I see? Why don't you let me end your suffering nice and slow?!" *cables and wires begin pressuring Luna*

Luna: "Argh...! No... No...!"

Sakura: *shaking Luna* "MISS LUNA! Please, don't go! You're a nice person, you don't deserve to be hurting like this! We need you! Don't leave us, please! I... I don't want you to leave us! You can do it, I believe in you!"

Luna: "Sakura... she needs me... Ggrrr... GAAAAHHH!"

ROWLING: "WHAT THE?!"

Suddenly, Luna broke free from all the cables and wires that were strangling her body. Her wings were wide open and she had her visor locked onto ROWLING, though the floating head could still sense the eyes behind her mask staring at him with a burning fury. Electricity was sparking wildly around Luna's arms, so much in fact that they were almost impossible to see from the intense light of the lightning bolts engulfing them! Luna held her arms forward, aiming directly at ROWLING, and shot a lightning bolt powerful enough to light up all of West City!

* * *

Outside Luna's head, her hands had shifted from griping her head to griping Sakura, her arms tightly wrapped around the young girl's back. Just like in her mental vision, Luna's arms were completely engulfed in electricity, but somehow, Sakura was not injured by this. Instead, it appeared that Luna had electrocuted Sakura in such a manner that the energy smoothly flowed through the girl's veins, rather than burst and burn her. Sakura had apparently lost control over her own body, as she automatically hugged Luna back, her eyes shining white with lightning energy. Then, the youth began transmitting electricity of her own from her arms into Luna's body, just like the cyborg was doing with her. It became an exchange of energy, and all Ninomiya could do was watch the mesmerizing event unfold in front of him.

After a few minutes, Sakura and Luna stopped emitting energy, and they both came back to their senses. Another unbelievable trait about this event was that the two previously injured fighters were now healed. Sakura felt as good as new, lifting her tail up high, signaling that she was in good condition now. It was as if none of the mechs had actually managed to land a hit on her. Luna stood up straight, her armor damaged but the skin below it intact, and she opened her wings wide and free. The armor on her wings was damaged as well, but through the damaged armor could be seen some white feathers. Finally, the lower back side of Luna's armor was mostly broken, which revealed her soft, smooth, white-feathered tail, previously contained by said armor. The feathers in Luna's tail were formerly held together by a red cloth, though it fell as she stood up, and now her tail feathers spread freely. A lot of questions rose from all of this, but the most important thing was that everyone was safe and sound now.

Ninomiya: "... what just happened?"

Author: "DAMN IT, Ninomiya, he just said that you should wait to ask questions!"

Ninomiya: "AAH, sorry!"

Author: "Tsk... was hard enough dealing with him as an adult, now as a kid he's just helpless, the little bastard..."

Sakura: "Miss Luna... thank goodness you're safe!"

Luna: "It is relieving to see that you are in fine conditions."

Ninomiya: "... what about me-"

Author: "AAPT. That's a question. You shush your mouth, kid."

Sakura: "Yeah... but, how come there's feathers under your wings, Miss Luna? I thought they were metallic."

Ninomiya: "Hey, that's a questio-"

Author: "She's the protagonist and I like her better, she can ask questions if she wants."

Luna: "My real wings are completely covered under this metal armor. It is required for them to be efficient in battle."

Sakura: "Oh... and, you have a tail, too! It's different from mine, though..."

Luna: *raises tail* "My tail is kept protected under my armor, as it serves no real purpose in battle." *slides hand across tail feathers* "These soft feathers cannot aid me in combat."

Sakura: "Hey, who knows? I've found plenty of uses for my tail! You might find some uses for your tail, Miss Luna!"

Luna: "It is doubtful..." *picks up red cloth from the ground* "... but not impossible." *walks towards door* "Follow me. There is one more thing I must do to complete my mission."

Sakura: "Ah, mhm! Yes, ma'am!" *follows*

Ninomiya: "Wha... w-w-wait, but what about all the lightning and the getting heal-"

Author: "WE'RE DONE WITH QUESTIONS, BOY."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the facility...

King Avarez: *in elevator* "It's a good thing I ordered this emergency helicopter all those months ago, now it'll really come in handy!"

Sizere: "And why are we fleeing again?"

King Avarez: "Because this place is useless now, all thanks to that stupid virus! But not to worry, I've got plenty of places left to go!"

Sizere: "What is this 'virus?'"

King Avarez: "I don't even understand it myself! The computer just started talking back to me and said it hacked the system! And then the whole room just went lights out!"

Sizere: "Sounds pretty nasty."

Elevator voice: "It is!" *elevator stops*

King Avarez: "It's that virus again!"

ROWLING: "Mwahaha! Now that you're stuck here, let's go for a little ri-"

Sizere: *stabs elevator keypad* "... you're annoying."

King Avarez: "Well, we got rid of that guy, but now how the hell are we supposed to get up to the helipad?!"

Unlike King Avarez, Sizere did not act exclusively on impulse, and actually had a plan. He used his massive blades to open a whole on the elevator's ceiling, allowing him to get out. He then cut through the outer walls, and made his way just below the elevator. Sizere held onto both walls with his blades, leaned down, and then kicked the elevator from below with all his strength! The kick sent the elevator soaring up, with King Avarez screaming for dear life inside. In seconds, the elevator reached the top, breaking through the ceiling, and landed forcefully on the helipad. Sizere climbed up to the elevator quite rapidly and skillfully, and cut the doors open for the king to get out.

Sizere: "Top floor reached."

King Avarez: *upside down* "Aaahh... no need to tell me twice... hey, there's the chopper! Get to da choppa'!"

* * *

Back with our heroes...

Luna: "This is the main operations room."

Ninomiya: "I see, but... how are we gonna get in now that the whole place has gone haywire?"

Sakura: "Haa... hyyaa!" *kicks door down* "Hey, I did it!"

Ninomiya: *jaw drops* "... H... HOW...?!"

Luna: "Most impressive, Sakura. My mission is almost completed." *goes towards computer in the middle of the room*

Ninomiya: "OK, Sakura could fix the door problem, but I bet a kick won't fix that!"

Luna: "The computer is completely broken. This is a problem."

ROWLING: "Haha! Missed me?!"

Sakura: "ROWLING!"

ROWLING: "I think I've played enough games with all of you! It's time to end this!"

Ceiling voice: "Commencing. Self-destruct. System. Warning. Evacuate facility. Immediately."

ROWLING: "I've already closed all the doors, so you're stuck in here! How about that, you lifeless robot?!"

Luna: "You just completed my mission for me."

ROWLING: "... wait, wha-"

Luna: *pierces hand through computer wires* *electrocutes* "I cannot allow a threat such as you to continue existing."

ROWLING: *being electrocuted* "BAAH! GAAAHHH! YOU... YOU CANNOT RID THE WORLD OF A COMPUTER VIRUS!"

Luna: "Disappear." *electrocutes with all of her energy*

ROWLING: "GAAAAAAHHHHH!" *disappears*

Sakura: "Yaay! You did it, Mis-"

Luna: "There is no time. We must escape through the elevator shaft."

* * *

With haste, our heroes rushed to the nearest elevator. Luna used her hand blades to open the door and as expected no elevator was on sight. She held the kids on her arms and flew up as fast as she could, the clock ticking as the facility would explode at any second! Once our heroes reached the top, they were greeted by the sight of King Avarez and Sizere trying to get their helicopter to function.

King Avarez: "Come on, you stupid demonic junk, work!"

Sizere: "We've got company."

Luna: "King Avarez. You and that other man are the only remaining members of this facility. I must expunge you in order to complete my mission."

Sizere: "You get this thing to work while I take care of those pests."

Sizere jumped out of the helicopter and landed a few meters away from Luna and the others. His gaze was colder than ice, showing absolutely no sign of compassion for anyone. Not even Luna's visor was more lifeless than Sizere's eyes! He quickly glanced at all three of his opponents and easily deducted that Luna was the most dangerous, followed by Sakura and then Ninomiya. He would have loved to enjoy killing all three of them slowly and painfully, had it not been for the fact that the very ground they were standing on was moments from exploding. For now, a quick death would have to do.

The night was almost over; the sun about to rise over the horizon to observe these two fighters rumble. Luna ordered Sakura and Ninomiya to hide until it was over, as they would only get in the way of the fight that was seconds from starting. Sizere readied his blades as did Luna. Even though Luna had the advantage of flight and her powerful wings by her side, Sizere looked anything but weak. And suddenly, the combat began.

Both fighters' blades clashed, forming sparks as the two stared into each others' killer eyes. Sizere launched a kick towards Luna's stomach, which she dodged by jumping over him. While in mid-air, Luna charged back down, ready to crush her opponent under her mighty wings. The shirtless man quickly jumped out of the way, and then countered by slashing at Luna at full speed! The winged cyborg was just fast enough to block all of the attacks, then countered by swinging a kick at Sizere's feet, an attack which he dodged as well. The fight continued in this fashion, both fighters coming unbelievably close to landing a hit but just barely blocking or dodging it.

Sakura watched the fight unfold, and she was ready to jump in and help her newest friend, was it not for Ninomiya holding her back physically and verbally. King Avarez constantly shifted between looking at the helicopter's commands and Luna and Sizere fighting to their fullest. After countless attempts, the king was finally able to get the helicopter's engine to turn on, and he was now ready to make his escape! And just in time as well, as the facility's megaphones alerted everyone that the place would explode in two minutes!

King Avarez: "Alright, I've got it! Sizere, finish them off NOW!"

Ninomiya: "Oh, no! Luna, we've gotta go!

Luna launched herself towards Sizere, attempting to strike him with her wings. However, he dodged it and then saw the perfect chance to strike. He grabbed Luna's tail and slammed her against the ground, then put a foot on her back, restraining her! Knowing that she was about to use her wings to free herself, Sizere swung his blades at Luna's wings, almost completely breaking their armor and heavily damaging them! Luna's beautiful white-feathered wings were now quite visible, but they were gorily adorned by blood splatter. Sizere prepared himself to give the finishing blow, unaware that Luna's cries of agony caused something inside Sakura to snap.

In a flash, the monkey-tailed girl shoved Ninomiya out of the way and rushed at speeds much faster than Luna could even hope to achieve! She threw a left punch directly at Sizere's back so powerful that it almost went through him, breaking dozens of bones instead! She then swung her tail directly at his feet, completely putting him off balance while also breaking another set of bones! After this, Sizere let go of Luna's tail and back, giving her a chance to counterattack! Luna engulfed her right hand with electricity and struck Sizere's stomach, leaving an electrical ball raging against him. Finally, she used her tail - which was also engulfed in lightning - to impact with the electrical ball and cause an electrical explosion which sent Sizere flying! They finally won the fight!

Seeing that he would have to leave without Sizere, King Avarez began the helicopter. He was able to lift off and began flying away from the scene! Luna had to follow him, but her wings were too damaged to chase after him, and was forced to observe in defeat as he escaped. When she turned to look, Sizere was nowhere to be found! Then they all realized that he was hanging under the helicopter, with his blades piercing through the floor. Just then, the facility's voice began a countdown.

Facility voice: "This facility will explode in: 10... 9..."

Ninomiya: "WHAT?! WAAAAHHHH!"

Sakura: "This can't be!"

Luna: "Ugh... ggrr..."

Facility voice: "... 6... 5..."

King Avarez: "Haha! Have a nice life in hell, morons!"

Sizere: "... tsk..."

Facility voice: "... 3... 2... 1..."

Luna: "Ggrr...! HA!"

Faster than the eye could see, Luna grabbed Sakura and Ninomiya, then jumped out of the helipad at full speed! She gathered all of her strength and was able to fly at maximum speed, just barely managing to escape the massive explosion behind them! The vast winds from the explosion sent our heroes flying through the skies, and they quickly landed on top of the cliff the two youths had fallen off of the night before. Luna then let go of the kids and slowly stood up, badly injured.

Sakura: "... hmm... hm? Are... are you OK, Miss Luna?"

Luna: "... they got away..." *looks down* "... mission failed..."

Sakura: "... oh... I... I... I'm sorry... we slowed you down so much... If it wasn't for us, you could've completed your mission..."

Luna: "..." *looks at Sakura* "Do not worry. What matters now is that you are safe."

Sakura: "But... but your mission!"

Luna: "It is OK, Sakura." *walks towards Sakura* "The probabilities of my survival if you had not been there would be minimum." *takes out red cloth* "Take this."

Sakura: "For me...?"

Luna: "That is correct." *kneels down and hugs Sakura* "You are brave child, Sakura."

Sakura: "Th..." *cries softly* "... thank you, Miss Luna!"

Luna: *wraps wings around the both of them* "You are of high importance to me. However... due to the orders given to me, I cannot allow you to remember any of this..." *unwraps wings*

Sakura: *drops on the ground, sleeping* "Hhngh..."

Ninomiya: "W... what...?! W-Wait!"

Luna: *walks towards Ninomiya* "I apologize for this." *electrocutes Ninomiya's forehead, sending him to sleep* "I wish it did not have to be this way." *walks towards edge of the cliff* "However..." *looks back at Sakura* "... there is a high chance that we will meet again."

Saying this, Luna flew towards the horizon, slowly vanishing from sight. The terrible news of her failure had to be delivered, but for the time being, she did not care. Even if she lost her target, she gained something in return. Sakura had done something Luna thought she would never be able to see again - she was treated as a person. Back in her base, Luna was considered to be nothing but a battle machine, highly capable of completing any mission. She was always seen as a thing, and therefore acted as such. But Sakura dug through all her wires and touched her spirit, an event that last happened over twenty years in the past. For the first time in years, Luna could careless of what her orders told her and only cared for what her heart told her.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Hitomi: "Wait... there they are!"

Mrs. Ikeda: "NINOMIYA! SAKURA!"

Sakura: "Hhnhgh... ah... huh...? Dad...?"

Mr. Ikeda: "By the gods and goddesses, where have you two been?!"

Sakura: "Wait... we... where... wha...? What happened?"

Hitomi: "That's what we wanna ask you... You mean you don't remember ANYTHING? Like... how did you end up all the way out here?"

Mrs. Ikeda: "NINOMIYA, DARLING, PLEASE WAKE UP!" *shaking Ninomiya*

Ninomiya: "Waauuaauuaauu-AH! WHAT-WHERE-WHY-WHO-WH... huh?"

Hitomi: "I think they're alright, mom. They were just sleeping out here on top of this cliff, for whatever reason. We heard an explosion like an hour ago, and then we noticed you two weren't there, so we came searching all through the forest."

Sakura: "Oh... I really don't know what... huh?" *notices red cloth on tail* "What is..."

Hitomi: "Sakura, you shouldn't be picking up trash around the floor."

Sakura: "This... I-I don't think this is trash..."

Mr. Ikeda: "Let me see it..." *Sakura hands the red cloth* "Hmm... there's a feather stuck to it... and it looks like swan's feather... How strange... I do not recall seeing any swans around this area."

Sakura: "I... I wanna keep it..."

Mr. Ikeda: "It looks like an average piece of cloth. Are you certain?"

Sakura: "Yes! It feels special..." *wraps red cloth around head like a headband* "... I like it!"

Mrs. Ikeda: "Well, now how about we come back to the village? We still have to discuss what your punishment will be for worrying us so much!"

Sakura and Ninomiya: "WHAAAA?!"

Mr. Ikeda: "No complaining! Now come with me!"

Ninomiya: *sigh* "... fiiiine..." *follow with the rest of the family*

Sakura: "..." *looks back at the horizon* "... hee-hee! Wait for me!"

* * *

Commander: *sigh* "... failed the mission..."

Luna: "... correct."

Commander: "So... you did destroy the facility with the self-destruct system, but... King Avarez got away, some of the guards managed to escape under your nose, you did not shut down the security protocols, you communicated with those two kids who were not involved in the mission, you heavily damaged your armor - which will cost the company millions - and..." *looks at watch* "... you're six hours late."

Luna: "..."

Commander: *sigh* "... I didn't want to have to do this, but... you know the consequences."

Luna: "... I understand." *walks into tank filled with water*

Commander: "I really, REALLY wish I didn't have to shut you down, but you know the company doesn't take failure lightly..." *begins pressing keys on keyboard*

Luna: "... (The company might not like my failure... but in my eyes, I succeeded. After all this time, I finally felt... alive. Like the person that I truly am. No eternity asleep will make me regret ever meeting her...)"

Commander: "... Sweet dreams."

Luna: "... Thank you, Sakura..."

...

**The End**


End file.
